prologue
by haiue
Summary: ini bukanlah sebuah akhir, karena dua ratus langkah kedepan berarti Shintarou...minggu AkaMido 2015 #2


Dalam sembilan belas tahun, untuk pertama kali, Midorima menyadari liku hidupnya tidak semudah menghapal kuantum mekanika, atau seindah seluk-beluk anatomi manusia.

.

Semestinya ia melihatnya di subuh pertama sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke _lost and found_. Bila ia benar-benar waspada, tanda-tandanya telah muncul semenjak selimutnya ia singkirkan. Dan andai ia benar-benar waspada, ia bisa melihat anomali ini ketika kaus kakinya hilang sebelah, setelah, _seumur hidup patuh pada oha asa dan sumpah demi tuhan ia tak pernah lupa menaruhnya terus menerus pada tempatnya_ dan menggubrisnya sebagai ulah si _juggernaut_ bakao sialan. Semalam ia teler dan terkikik-kikik seperti wanita lima dolar yang mangkal di ujung-ujung jalan, memperagakan sisinya yang hanya bisa muncul oleh gravitasi berbotol-botol bir murahan, dan antusiasme Takao, ketika seharusnya ia mencelup tinta dan mulai artikelnya tentang analisis kardiovaskuler pada lansia dan menghitung rasio kematiannya -yang hanya boleh ditulis dengan tangan. Ia merasa lebih malu dibanding seharusnya Archimedes.

Salahnya sendiri mengumpat terus menerus dan limbung setengah mati gagal menahan hangover di dalam kereta sehingga tak mendapati pemberhentiannya dikumandangkan, dan salahnya sendiri ia telat sejam dari kelas pertamanya hari itu, dan mengumpat lagi sehabis tangannya menjarah kantung untuk membayar gelas kopinya, sadar dompetnya entah raib kemana. Terkutuklah id-card dan semua kartu-kartu mahadaya yang ada di dalam sana. Ia pergi dengan seulas janji untuk membayar kopinya nanti.

Setengah jam sialan kemudian, ia merasa telah menelusuri seluruh seluk beluk kampus yang bahkan tidak terdeteksi dalam peta, mencari-cari lewat ingatannya yang kabur. Ia melipir sejenak, ke pinggir, ke dinding fakultas yang namanya tidak bisa ia ingat karena ia butuh, butuh waktu agar tidak gila dan membasmi siapa saja yang meliriknya heran dengan terang-terangan.

Setelah berkompromi dengan oksigen dan akhirnya irama jantungnya kembali normal, syukurlah ia tidak mencak-mencak dan bergegas ke bagian paling timur kampus, berhati-hati agar tak seorangpun yang mengenalnya melihatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini. Butuh waktu tak sedikit untuk menemukan ruangan khusus orang-orang tak berdaya itu, dan orang-orang hipokrit yang mengaku tempat itulah pilihan terakhir. Termasuk Midorima.

Ia mendorong pintu kecil itu, yang didepannya ditulisi _lost and found_ kecil-kecil sekali seakan berharap tidak seorang pun melangkah ke situ dan melontarkan kesialan mereka. Dan mungkin salahnya sendiri juga ia tidak mengetuk sebelum masuk, mengabaikan aura misterius tempat kecil sepi itu yang seperti pandora, diluarnya kelihatan terbengkalai dan sepi, namun bagian dalamnya menyambutnya dengan hardikan halus.

Midorima tidak berjengit. Hanya sedikit saja.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati perasaan mungkin seharusnya ia lebih giat mencari dompetnya sendiri.

Orang di dalam situ juga nampaknya berpikiran seperti itu, dan dari caranya mengangkat alis kirinya lebih tinggi membuat Midorima berasumsi bahwa ia telah sengaja membiarkan Midorima tahu maksudnya, sembari menunggu _excuse_ yang tepat untuk hengkang. Alas, sedikit tersinggung(dan ia sering sekali tersinggung) Midorima malah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam.

"Saya baru saja kehilangan dompet." Ucapnya dengan menahan segala keinginan untuk bermasa bodoh.

Lantas? Begitu Midorima membacanya dari lawan bicaranya(yang tak kunjung juga berkata-kata), dan sekerjap ia memperhatikan rambutnya yang marun menyala terasa ofensif, selain matanya yang berbeda membuatnya(hanya sedikit saja) terlihat istimewa, dan membungkam Midorima sejenak. Midorima melanjutkan dengan sedikit lebih tersinggung, dan berbicara dengan harga diri yang ia buat lebih kentara(nadanya naik dan alisnya ikut naik).

"Saya tadi sudah bilang saya baru saja kehilangan barang dan anda diam begitu saja."

Kali ini seulas lengkungan di pipi, natural sekali miringnya, namun Midorima mempunyai banyak alasan untuk yakin adalah sarkasme paling kejam yang pernah mendatanginya. Midorima masih berharap dapat mengakhiri semua ini dengan sopan dan bermartabat, namun harapannya sia-sia ketika mulut di depannya bergerak membuka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku harus membantumu mencarinya?"

_Oh._

_._

.

.

Midorima menemukan dompetnya seminggu kemudian. Seseorang dengan wajah begitu datar mengembalikannya potongan kulit cokelat tua itu, di antara hujan yang merembes dan kopi yang tidak kunjung datang. Kantin waktu itu penuh, dan Midorima meskipun teman-temannya mengatainya sensitif seperti wanita -tidak menyadari kehadiran manusia lain yang mendekat, tahu-tahu kursi depannya ditarik dan sepasang mata biru menatapnya seperti ia sangat bosan berada di situ. Well, ia terlalu shock untuk bereaksi, dan masih bingung ketika disodorkan dompet yang menjadi biang masalahnya seminggu ini. Dan jujur saja, ia ingin mengecek isi dompetnya, jadi ketika ia puas dengan penemuannya dan ingin berbalik untuk setidaknya berucap terimakasih- si biru itu telah lenyap. (Kali ini dengan refleks sesempurna model nukleus rutherford) Midorima menginspeksi ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sejumput biru di antara lautan puluhan _juggernaut_ berisik-

dan mendapatinya di dekat pintu keluar, yang meskipun sedikit lebih gelap dibanding seluruh kantin, tidak menyembunyikan bahwa ia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang, meskipun tertimbun bayang-bayang senja dan cahayanya dapat membuatnya kabur, tidak dapat melenyapkan pengalaman Midorima begitu terhina dan sensitif terhadap segala kepala yang berwarna merah dan membuat darah Midorima sekali lagi menggelegak. Dan Midorima dapat membayangkan senyum miringnya yang begitu meremehkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin muntah.

_Jadi ia yang menyuruhnya ke sini._

Ia tahu telah kalah saat pertama kali, dan kontan berencana menyetel skor mereka agar, setidaknya, seimbang. Mungkin ini angan-angan semata, karena bila kau melihat bagaimana udara menjadi stagnan ketika Akashi (Akashi Seijurou namanya, Midorima tak perlu menanyai seisi kampus karena nampaknya semua mengenalnya, Akashi Seijurou putra mahkota pemilik kampus) mengetuk-ngetuk meja itu seperti mengumandangkan betapa bosan ia menunggu cara kerja otak Midorima yang lamban menanggapi kelakarnya, dan hanya sanggup menelan ludah menerima kekalahan dengan tidak sedikitpun ikhlas (ia sendiri yang menganggapnya seperti permainan).

Namun kali ini tidak, dan entah mengapa, instingnya membulat dan kekolotannya tersublim lewat langkah-langkahnya yang sedikit ragu, kemudian berani, dan kelewat nafsu untuk sampai sebelum sosok itu pergi-

"Tunggu."

Dan Akashi Seijurou memang menunggunya, menyetel semua alarm dalam diri Midorima, seakan semua tindak-tanduk gila Midorima sudah masuk dalam hitungannya. Midorima menahan tinjunya untuk tetap berada di tempat.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kau akan kembali ke tempat dimana kau dipermalukan sampai ke ubun-ubunmu setiap hari.

Akashi mungkin sedikit tertegun, namun ia memang sudah melihat bibit persistensi dan harga diri yang melambung menyamai miliknya, ada pada bulir mata Shintarou. Shintarou, begitu awalnya ia memanggilnya untuk memicu suatu reaksi kimiawi dari Shintarou, ketika ia kembali ke titik pertemuan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia tidak bermaksud membuat orang-orang merasa terhina, meskipun mereka pantas, namun kadang-kadang hal itu menjadi sebuah hiburan, dan ia sudah merasa tertarik duluan melihat jejak _hangover_ pada seorang yang jelas sekali bertampang mikroskop dan mayat dan laboratorium. Salahnya sendiri mengira ruangan itu masih berguna. Akashi hanya menggunakannya sebagai markas pribadi.

Jadi dari situlah awalnya semua itu bermula. Akashi juga ingin sedikit bereksperimen, meskipun bukan pada tempatnya bagi mahasiswa ilmu politik seperti dirinya menekuni suatu hal yang membosankan dan butuh aturan seperti itu. Ia lebih berteman dengan kekuasaan dan manipulasi, dan influensi dari ayahnya dengan sedikit gertakan dan skandal untuk mengingatkan mereka yang semestinya loyal. Jadi, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah tinggal meminta seluruh kaki tangannya mencari dompet itu ke seluruh kampus, untuk mencari seluk beluk calon dokter emosian itu.

Akashi mengatur bidak-bidaknya rapi, teratur, terencana, terselubung, sementara ia menunggu hasilnya.

.

.

.

Ia seperti bidak pantomim yang sudah terbiasa mati, setiap kali ia pulang kampus larut malam berberes dengan mayat terbaru dan masih harus membaca tutorial shogi, hanya untuk kembali bersiap dimatikan dengan sekali, dua langkah paling hebat, oleh lawannya. Hanya karena kemarin Akashi menekan pelatuknya dengan senyum miringnya itu, dan apabila ia melirik lewat dua perspektif yang berdampingan itu yang semakin hari meluluhlantahkan pertahanan Midorima (ia sebenarnya ingin sekali melihatnya lebih dekat, meneliti irisnya untuk menyaksikan mutasi gen yang mahadaya tersebut, yang membentuk seorang Akashi, dengan secuil harapan bisa mengerti simpul kerja otak pemiliknya) dan menantangnya untuk memenuhi satu permintaannya bila ia berhasil menang.

Sehingga ia mesti berjumpa dengan senyum miring itu setiap hari karena Akashi tahu kalau ia telah menyisakan waktu, banyak waktu serius dengan poin-poin bidak yang merengkuh kewarasannya dan langkah-langkah profesional yang sayangnya akan membawanya pada, kekalahan yang sama.

.

.

.

Hal yang Akashi pelajari belakangan ini adalah, improvisasi. Ia bisa saja mengelabui orang tuanya yang meskipun hidup berpuluh tahun lebih dulu dan mengenalnya seumur hidup, setidaknya, lewat acara-acara formil dan pesta-pesta yang berurusan dengan dansa dan hak sepatu yang tinggi dan kasino dan tuxedo kelas satu. Dokter-dokter terbaik dari seluruh dunia, yang meskipun sedikit arogan akan keahlian mereka, selalu berbuah Akashi merasa ingin tertawa melihat mereka menunduk pasrah dan meminta maaf dengan bungkuk yang dalam, satu-satunya keahlian mereka yang Akashi perhitungkan. Ia bisa menjentikkan jarinya dengan begitu mudah dan melihat kepala-kepala tertunduk khidmat, karpet merah digelar dengan anggun dan senyum mereka yang meskipun sopan, tercium begitu busuk hingga ia ingin muntah.

Hal-hal metodis seperti ini, sayangnya, teranulir dengan sempurna oleh imun Shintarou. Mungkin ini karena emosinya yang melonjak-lonjak, mungkin sifat kolotnya yang membabi buta, atau karena ia lebih sensitif dibanding kebanyakan orang membuat Akashi juga dapat dengan mudah menemukan semua itu mulai mengabur, dan daripada itu, ia bisa menyaksikan raut perubahan pada wajah Shintarou yang sekali-dua kali mengendurkan taut alisnya, dan riak-riak halus di wajahnya ketika ia hampir tertawa.

Kau tidak begitu saja menjadi Midorima Shintarou dan tertawa, dan membuat segala jangkauan Akashi tak terkendali. Shintarou hampir saja menangkap basah dirinya yang terlalu lama menatap, sedikit ternganga, untuk ia tutupi dengan kelakar sarkastik yang baru. Karena, demi tuhan, hal-hal seperti ini tidak pernah ada dalam dua ratus langkahnya ke depan.

.

.

.

Bila Midorima memang berniat menjadi dokter handal, Akashi adalah kanker terburuk yang pernah ia bayangkan. Jangan salah, ia adalah calon dokter terbaik di sepanjang Arizona dan mengenal betul ciri-ciri ribuan virus, tindak-tanduk mereka. Namun kau tidak begitu saja mengerti bagaimana menangani virus baru nakal kelewat brilian seperti, oh baiklah, seperti Akashi. Dan ia hanya akan menemukan obatnya bila virus tersebut mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk dibedah, diteliti untuk mengerti jalan hidupnya, jalan pikirannya…

Kecuali Akashi, yang mengambil jauh lebih dari apa-apa yang bersedia Midorima tawarkan. Midorima tahu kalau ia calon politikus terbaik yang bisa dimiliki Arizona di masa depan, dengan kebrillianan taktiknya, dan mungkin sedikit kelicikan yang membantu perjalanan semua langkah-langkahnya. Kemudian bahwa ia selalu menekuk lengan kemejanya sebelum menyentuh bidaknya, ritual yang Midorima tahu istimewa, karena hanya setelah itulah Midorima dapat melihat, di wajahnya yang terlalu pucat, tak berwarna, mata yang berlainan itu hidup dan berpijar dan sedikit dari senyumnya yang sedikit lebih tulus, dan membuat Midorima ingin menarik bibirnya ke atas juga.

.

.

.

Dua ratus langkah kedepan awalnya hanya berarti satu, yaitu ia ingin sendiri di akhir nanti. Meskipun ia harus menghadapi ruang putih dan cahaya menyilaukan itu berulang kali, berulang-ulang kali. Sekarang, dua ratus langkah kedepan berarti dua ratus hal-hal yang jauh dari nalar dan realita, dan meskipun begitu, ia ingin dapat meraih satu saja di antaranya. Ia orang yang optimis, tentu saja, dan mengerti bahwa rasa percaya diri itu tak berarti lebih dari bualan semata.

Karena dua ratus langkah meliputi duduk di kursi _lost and found_ setiap hari, melontarkan sarkasme setiap hari, melihat kerutan di dahi lawannya setiap hari, dan mungkin tawa yang ia samarkan sebagai bersin, kemudian melihatnya kalah setiap hari, dan mungkin suatu hari, suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di lawan mainnya. Karena dua ratus langkahnya berarti Shintarou, Shintarou yang polos dan karena ini semua tak lebih dari khayalan semata.

.

.

.

Midorima bersandar pada kursinya, menaruh jas labnya ke meja dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia tidak menoleh ketika pintu berdebum pelan dan sedikit konten akan tarikan kursi di depannya, bersiap untuk mendengar sarkasme pertama Akashi hari itu.

_(Bagaimana dengan latihan lima langkah matinya)_

_(Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu menang)_

_(Kopimu dingin, Shintarou. Kau menungguku?)_

Ia tahu kelakar Akashi belakangan ini lebih ke sapaan supel, berminggu-minggu setelah kekalahannya yang entah keberapa puluh kali, Midorima juga mulai merasa dapat menjangkau topeng Akashi, dan berharap kali ini akan selangkah lebih maju.

"Masih berniat mengalahkanku hari ini?"

Midorima menyeringai, sebelum menatap ke lawan mainnya, dan senyumnya turun. Ada sesuatu dari cara Akashi yang kikuk tak berbalas menatapnya dengan dua perspektif berdampingan membuatnya sedikit risih, dan ingin bertanya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Akashi akhirnya meliriknya, sedikit senyumnya yang tipis dan tulus muncul, di antara bunyi tak tak kecil shogi yang diatur, untuk siap dimainkan. Ia hanya kembali kepada bidak-bidaknya yang kini rapi, siap untuk berperang.

"Berusahalah untuk menang lebih keras hari ini."

Dengan khidmat, Akashi memulai permainannya, jemarinya berayun dengan masih sempurna menggerakkan bidak-bidak itu. Sampai bintang-bintang menggantung, Midorima tak sekalipun menang.

.

.

.

Ia membuka pintu _lost and found_ untuk bertemu dengan udara kosong, dan menunggu. Dan menunggu hingga jejak terakhir jingga yang menggulung di langit menjadi lebih kelam. Dan berhari-hari kembali dengan berkali lagi merasa sedikit sakit-hati _apalagi rencananya kali ini_ dan _kau curang pergi ketika belum sekalipun aku menang._ Atau _apa yang ada di pikiranmu, kembali dan katakan._

Setiap hari, setiap waktu berakhir dengan kakinya kembali ke flat, dan mengucurkan air dingin untuk membuat kepalanya beku dan tak mampu berpikir. Karena sungguh, ia tak ingin sakit hati kedua kali.

Ketika ia bangun, bukan karena alarm pagi yang biasa ia setel, namun bel flatnya yang sudah lama jarang ditekan berbunyi nyaring sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dengan sungkan, dan sedikit sakit kepala tertatih membuka pintunya.

Si kepala biru, ia yakin atau bermimpi, tersenyum kepadanya. Si kepala biru yang menyerahkan dompetnya suatu hari ketika, semua kekacauan ini bermula. Ia melongo, membayangkan ia bermimpi dan mengulang semua kronologi tentang Akashi Akashi _Akashi_ dan tersentak begitu Kuroko Tetsuya, begitu si biru ini mengenalkan diri, menjulurkan tangannya.

Midorima masih sedikit linglung, namun menyambut jabat tangannya. Untuk kemudian menggenggam suatu di sana. Sebuah kertas. Kuroko tersenyum kecil seakan ingin mengerti semua, semuanya dan seakan semua ini salahnya. Ia meminta diri dan meninggalkan Midorima dengan kedikan bahu ke arah kertas itu, dan menghilang.

Midorima dengan sungkan membacanya. Isinya hanya sebuah alamat, dan bidak shogi.

.

.

.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari dan mengutuk dan berpacu dengan jantungnya menatap satu dua ruangan yang dilabeli nomor-nomor itu dengan cemas. Dan tertawa memikirkan sepasang mata berlainan yang ia anggap mempesona ketika mereka sebenarnya tidak lebih dari parasit, dan parasit yang seharusnya ia teliti dan cari obatnya sebelum berekspansi-

Ketika ia sampai, dengan sedikit brutal dan gaduh dan hampir basah(pada ujung-ujung matanya) membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, dan sedikit rasa sayang.

Akashi tersenyum, atau mungkin, Midorima bisa melihat senyumnya yang miring, yang sama. Ketika ia mendekat, dan menatapnya lewat selang-selang di antara mulut dan hidungnya, dan mendengar dirinya tertawa.

"Kau belum pernah kalah, jangan harap seenaknya lari, tahu."

Akashi hanya kembali menampilkan senyum miringnya, kali ini tak sempurna karena pipinya bergetar dan napasnya mulai menipis. Ia mengulurkan tangan agar Midorima mendekat.

"Taruhan terakhir, Shintarou."

.

.

.

Akashi terlihat begitu damai dan Midorima menghitung. Satu dua, satu dua, satu dua-

Hujannya meresap ke dalam tanah, percik-percik yang tertinggal membentuk stereofoni di atas dunia. Jemarinya yang tertekuk, lemas, menelaah kulit yang ia susah mati cari denyutnya di dalam sana. Ada memang, degup-degup penentu itu masih berdenyar meskipun hampir mengabur, dan meninggalkan Midorima sendiri dengan presensi bulir-bulir keringat yang takkan kau bisa bedakan mengingat milyaran tetes hujan yang melingkupi mereka, di luar sana. Ia dekatkan kepalanya menuju kulit yang lain, yang berdetak, yang menyuarakan hidup, kemudian, dengan sangat seksama mulai mencari- mendengarkan. Apapun, apapun, tolonglah.

Midorima menyimpulkan mungkin ini adalah akhir, ketika tidak tahu mana yang lebih membuat perasaannya tuli, sajak-sajak doa yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuatnya terlihat seperti gemetar, apakah milyar tetes-tetes hujan di sekitar mereka, atau lirih detak jantung Akashi. Midorima memilih yang terakhir, sembari ia mengomando jantungnya sendiri untuk tidak menyerah duluan, dan kembali menghitung.

Di antara kelebat dan tetes hujan, angka-angkanya mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

_this story is seventy percent me, thirty percent anything i've ever read. characters belong to fujimaki_


End file.
